The Terraria Saga - A New Hope
by HobbitsOfMordor
Summary: After being brought to a new world, Jake the Guide discovers that he does not know everything, no matter what he may have thought. Part 2 of The Terraria Saga.
1. A New Hero

Hey guys! This is my first full story, so I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A New Hero**

C1~C1~C1

_'Jake winced in pain with every hit, and suddenly with one last roar from The Destroyer, everything faded, and Jake knew he had failed his job, and that Andrew's death was in vain. Suddenly, bright light took him, and brought him somewhere new. A new world. A new beginning.' - The Terraria Saga - A New Beginning_

C1~C1~C1

Jake heard another person groan nearby. "Where am I?" the voice asked. "You are in the land of Terraria," Jake replied. "I'm your Guide, Jake. I can tell you what to do, and how to make things." "I'm Glen, " Glen said. "I was the prince of the Terra KIngdom before I got here somehow." "The prophecy!" Jake muttered. "What prophecy?" Glen asked. "Nothing," Jake replied. "Now could you please build a house before night comes." Jake passively looked up it the sun. It was about halfway through the sky. "Why?" Glen asked. "Because of zombies." Jake replied. "Oh then, I'll hurry up."

C1~C1~C1

The house was finished, and Jake taught Glen how to make torches using the Gel he got from killing the slimes. He crafted armor out of wood, with Jake's help, and made a Wooden Sword, which he carved intricate designs into. "These are warding spells." He told Jake. "They need a little help to be activated though." "The help of a Goblin?" Jake asked. "Yes! How did you know?" Glen replied. "There is something similar in Terraria." he muttered. "You probably won't have that sword when the Tinkerer comes though." "Why?" "You need to go mining to get minerals, or you won't last long,"

C1~C1~C1

As Glen started the mineshaft, with Rope that he found, Jake found himself thinking that maybe, maybe this time the Hero wouldn't sacrifice himself for him. He entered the house, closing the door behind him, with his only thought for rest.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

C2~C2~C2

Jake felt like HE was suspended in the King Slime, rather than the ninja costume. It felt like every fragment of air was made of Gel. Suddenly, a bright red light shone through his shut eyes, and he opened them, his surroundings horrifying him. He saw a huge worm made of metal, and realized he was having a nightmare. He tried to wake up, but some force was making it so he couldn't.

C2~C2~C2

Glen was annoyed. He had gotten attacked by what must have been THOUSANDS of Skeletons by now. All of a sudden, he saw what looked like an abandoned Cabin, and he thought he saw a chest inside. But there were 5 Skeletons in-between him and the Cabin. He groaned, but knew there were probably valuables in the chest, and charged towards them.

C2~C2~C2

Jake was running. He was running from the terrible sight of The Destroyer. He knew it was a nightmare, but it was no normal one. Then he remembered a verse from the prophecy, that he would not dare speak fully. _When the Guide has been Destroyed. _He hoped it was not literal. Suddenly, a bright cyan light shone through the red. The Destroyer exploded into dust, as half of the prophecy appeared on a tablet infront of him. But it was a little different than he remembered it.

C2~C2~C2

Glen's face was covered in sweat after he dispatched the Skeletons. One of them dropped a Legendary Bone Sword, and it had more intricate and detailed designs then he would have ever thought possible. He walked into the Cabin, and suddenly there was a bright purple and red light. The chest was glowing purple, and red, unlike before, and he opened it. Suddenly, his senses dimmed, and his vision turned black.

C2~C2~C2

Jake woke up, and discovered the half-tablet in his pocket. He looked at it, the cyan still shining from the runes. It felt like pearlstone. Then he realized, it WAS pearlstone! Suddenly, he saw a vision of Glen lying on the floor of a Cabin, unconsious. Suddenly he saw a cyan colored ghost of Odo in front of him. "Odo..." he said, realizing that it was to do with the prophecy. "What must I do?" he asked Odo. "You must craft a sword and find Glen. It is too late for me." Odo replied, and faded from view. "I have to find Glen." Jake said to himself. "And I hope it's not too late." _A new world, _he remembered, and knew he couldn't fail this time around.

C2~C2~C2


	3. An Awakened Hero

**Chap 3: An Awakened Hero**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update.**

C3~C3~C3

Jake quickly carved a sword from wood, remembering the intricate designs that Glen had carved into his. It was crude, but it would have to do. He felt the half-tablet warm in his pocket as he picked it up, and the designs started glowing the same cyan as the runes on the pearlstone. "It must be infusing the carvings with the same energy it was made with..." he muttered, interested. "No time to dwindle," he said to himself. "I have to save Glen." Then Jake quickly carved a set of armor out of the extra wood.

C3~C3~C3

Glen felt as if the air around him was nothing. He struggled a bit to breath, and suddenly a cyan light shown out of the dark. The grass was cyan, and the trees leaves were different colors, ranging from red to blue to yellow. He was in a paradise! suddenly, he saw a red light shine through the cyan and watched horrified as Jake got hit by a mechanical worm, over and over again. Then, the Paradise evaporated into dust, leaving a purple stone tablet, and a red stone tablet on the colorless ground. _A choice, _he thought to himself.

C3~C3~C3

Jake the Guide, wielding a glowing cyan sword, and wearing wooden armor, climbed down the rope. _Never thought I'd be doing this, _he thought. The sword lit up the caverns as he traversed them, looking for the lit Cabin. Suddenly, he saw wood under him, and a hole with light shining out of it up ahead. But it was not the orange torchlight he had expected. Rather, it was the red and purple glow of Corruption, and Crimson. "Oh no." he said, aghast. "This is _definately _the prophecy world."

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to put a poll up for the choice, so you guys can choose.**


End file.
